Le prix d'un amour interdit
by SalemaW
Summary: Reprenant des thèmes de Parmi eux, El Hazard et s'inspirant du monde de la magie, voici une nouvelle histoire pour nos maudits. Un nouvel élève arrive mais son attitude est étrange. A til un lien avec les Soma et la malédiction? Amour, mystère, révélation
1. Chapter 1

**Auteuse: **toujours et encore moi!

**Crédits:** persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Hiroki Hinagoya

**Note: **pensées en italique.

_**

* * *

**_

_**« Jadis, existait des temples dédiés aux quatre éléments fondamentaux. Il existait alors un gardien qui maîtrisait le pouvoir des quatre orbes (de l'eau, du feu, de l'air et de la terre). Dans sa famille, chacun possédait des dons particuliers. Ils vivaient dans une terre reculée, où les habitants les respectaient et leur rendaient hommage. Mais un jour la gardienne du temple rencontra un homme et… »**_

Le reste du parchemin avait été brûlé et peu de personne se souviennent encore de cette ancienne histoire. La légende voudrait que leur descendants vivent toujours et que les pouvoirs et les orbes aient persisté, mais où est la vérité ?

Aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour dans ce lycée. Le professeur me demanda de me présenter aux autres.

- **Moi : Bonjour, je m'appelle Hiroki Hinagoya, j'ai dix-sept ans et je viens d'Osaka.**

**- Prof : installe-toi.**

Je pris place à un bureau au troisième rang. Derrière moi il y avait un mec avec des cheveux oranges et des yeux rouges. Il lançait des regards meurtriers à un autre élève aux yeux améthystes. La cloche sonna et ils vinrent m'aborder avec trois filles.

- **???: Moi c'est Tohru Honda. Et voici mes amies Arisa Uotani et Saki Hanajima. Eux c'est Kyo et Yuki Soma.**

**- Moi : enchanté.**

Le prénommé Kyo quitta la pièce.

- **Yuki : en tant que délégué, je dois te faire visiter les lieux.**

**- Moi : merci, c'est gentil.**

**- Arisa : t'es timide comme gars !!**

**- Saki : tes ondes sont troublantes…**

**- Moi : heuu, désolé je dois y aller.**

**- Tohru : à plus tard !!!**

**- Moi : oui oui.**

Mes lunettes glissaient sur mon nez. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en porter mais je devais m'y habituer. C'était un moyen pour passer inaperçu. De plus, je n'aimais pas cet uniforme. Je soupirai et rejoignis mon casier.

Pause déjeuner.

Je m'étais installé sur une petite table à la cantine. Le bruit augmentait avec le temps qui passait. La nourriture ne m'inspirait pas. Demain, je me préparerais mon repas. Je sortis des photos de mon porte-feuille.

Au même moment :

- **Tohru : _son regard est lointain, comme s'il se perdait dans les photos qu'il regarde_**

**- Saki : _Hiroki a des yeux gris profonds et magnifiques, mais il semble être menteur et bon comédien_**

**- Arisa :_ il m'inspire pas confiance le nouveau_**

Au même moment :

Je contemplai les photos puis les rangeai. La cloche sonna.

_Hiroki, que se cache t-il derrière tes yeux gris ?_

_Où sont les orbes des éléments emplies de magie ?_

_Hiroki, qui se cache derrière tes yeux gris ? _

* * *

**Note1:**Alors, avez-vous envie de savoir et de lire la suite de cette toute nouvelle fic ?? Dîtes le moi et lâchez des commentaires SVP !!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **pensées en italique.

* * *

Shigure avait dit aux trois jeunes qu'il allait passer trois jours au manoir. Cela lui arrivait assez souvent. Ce que les trois ados ne savaient pas, c'est que c'était un mensonge. Le maudit du chien arriva devant le manoir puis bifurqua à droite. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans une petite ruelle : une impasse. Il s'approcha du mur de brique, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et passa à travers. Il se retrouva sur une grande avenue. Un groupe d'elfes passèrent devant lui et rentrèrent dans un bar. Shigure poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à une petite maison bleue. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte.

- **Shigure : _le ménage a été fait_ T'es là ??**

**- ???: oui, dans la cuisine.**

Le maudit se dirigea vers cette pièce et enlaça la personne qui s'y trouvait.

- **???: t'es encore en retard.**

**- Shigure : _pffffff _désolé.**

Il l'embrassa.

- **???: tu m'as manqué tu sais.**

**- Shigure : toi non par contre .**

**- ???: salaud !!!**

**- Shigure : (grand sourire) je plaisante, voyons.**

Il l'embrassa encore une fois.

- **???: si on allait prendre une douche mon chou ?**

**- Shigure : en voilà une bonne idée…**

Ils s'éclipsèrent dans la salle de bain où la soirée s'annonçait plus chaude que l'eau qu'ils utilisaient.

Le lendemain au lycée.

- **Tohru : la maison est si calme sans M. Shigure !!**

**- Yuki et Kyo : Oui._pas de réflexions perverses et bakates, c'est le paradis_**

**- Arisa : le scribouillard est partie en vacances ??**

**- Kyo : non, il est rentré au manoir.**

**- Tohru : bonjour Hiroki !!!**

Elle me salua alors que je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai vers le petit groupe.

-** Moi : vous allez tous bien ??**

**- Tous : oui.**

**- Saki : tu as l'air fatigué.**

**- Moi : oui, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, c'est pour ça…**

**- Tohru : t'avais beaucoup de travail ?**

**- Moi : (se rappelant la nuit) on va dire ça, oui…**

**- Saki : _ses ondes sont étranges. Ce mec, c'est un menteur, j'en suis sûre !!_**

**- Moi : sur ce, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. A plus !!!**

**- Kyo : il a vraiment la tête d'un intello avec ses grosses lunettes.**

**- Arisa : tout à fait.**

J'entrai dans la maison aux livres. Je choisis la version la plus ancienne de Roméo et Juliette et commençai à l'étudier en détails. A vrai dire, ce qui m'intéressait, c'était l'amour interdit dont était victime les personnages. Je recherchai, depuis quelques années, toutes les légendes et les histoires traitant ce sujet. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Vous le saurez tôt ou tard. Alors que j'étais entrain de décortiquer un passage une jolie fille s'approcha de moi.

- **???: Hiroki Hinagoya ?**

**- Moi : Oui ??**

**- ???: je suis Ayata Minoybe de 2eD. J'aimerais sortir avec toi.**

Je lâchai mon crayon. Avec mon accoutrement ridicule (lunettes et cheveux compris) comment une fille pouvait-elle être attirée par moi ?? C'était le comble de l'horreur. Je respirai un grand coup et essayai de rester calme.

**- Moi : Ayata, je suis désolé mais ma réponse est non.**

**- Ayata : pourquoi, je ne suis pas belle ??**

**- Moi : si, ce n'est pas la question. Le fait est que je n'aime pas les filles.**

**- Ayata : (rouge) je, je le ferais savoir.**

**- Moi : _parfait comme ça j'aurais la paix_**

Elle s'en alla, déçue. A midi, tout le monde croyait que j'étais gay.

Le soir.

- **Shigure : tu nous a préparé quoi de bon à manger ?**

**- ???: rien du tout.**

**- Shigure : comment ça ? Mais j'ai faim moi !!**

**- ???: on dirait un gamin de quinze ans. T'en a vingt-sept, grandit un peu.**

**- Shigure : (mine boudeuse et vexée) si c'est comme ça, je…**

**- ???: tu quoi ? Je vais faire cuire une pizza et on ira la manger dans le lit.**

**- Shigure : avec toi comme dessert ?**

**- ???: (sourire en coin) si t'es sage…**

Le lendemain.

Depuis qu'on avait dit que j'étais gay, les élèves me jetaient des regards étranges. L'avantage c'était la tranquillité.

- **Tohru : salut, Hiroki ! Tu vas bien ??**

**- Moi : oui, très bien.**

**- Saki : j'aimerais savoir qui il est vraiment**

**- Kyo et Yuki : _ce mec n'a pas l'air du tout d'être gay. Il semble cacher quelque chose derrière ses yeux gris_**

Alors Hiroki, que dissimules-tu derrière tes yeux gris ?

Alors Hiroki, qui se cache derrière tes yeux gris ?


	3. Chapter 3

**- Shigure : je vais y aller.**

**- ???: fait chier.**

**- Shigure : plaît-il ?**

**- ???: j'en ai marre de te voir partir, si tu veux tout savoir.**

**- Shigure : ça été convenu comme ça.**

**- ???: (commence à pleurer) de toute façon toi tu t'en fou…**

**- Shigure : c'est faux. J'aime être avec toi.**

**- ???: encore heureux !!! Je te signale que…**

Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

- **Shigure : chut… Je reviendrais vite, je te le promets.**

Il essuya ses larmes et rentra chez lui où Tohru avait préparé le dîner.

Le lendemain au lycée, le professeur de géographie proposa un travail de groupe. Tohru me demanda de se joindre au leur. Il était composé de ses deux amies, de Kyo et de Yuki. A la fin des cours, nous nous sommes rendu chez eux pour préparer l'exposé.

- **Tohru : on est là !!!**

**- Shigure : bonjour à tous !! On se connaît jeune homme ?**

**- Moi : non, je suis nouveau dans leur classe. Je m'appelle Hiroki Hinagoya.**

**- Shigure : _il est bizarre, mais ses yeux gris…_**

**- Yuki : on va travailler.**

**- Shigure : à plus tard les jeunes.**

**- Moi : _il m'a pas reconnu…_**

Alors que nous avançions notre travail (entre les disputes entre Kyo et Yuki et Kyo et Arisa), Shigure vint nous rejoindre.

-** Shigure : vous voulez goûter ?**

**- Tohru : bonne idée !!**

Elle alla chercher des gâteaux et du thé. Je commençai à me sentir mal.

- **Yuki : tu vas bien Hiroki ?**

**- Moi : … (a du mal à respirer)**

**- Arisa : il s'étouffe ou quoi ??**

**- Moi : vais me mettre un peu d'eau dans la salle de bain.**

Je fermai la porte et enleva mon haut ainsi que ce qu'il y avait dessous. Je retirai aussi mes lunettes ridicules. Je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

- **Shigure : je vais voir si votre ami va bien.**

Il monta et ouvrit la porte, la refermant soigneusement derrière lui.

- **Shigure : c'était donc toi.. J'ai reconnu tes yeux tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ??**

**- Moi : il fallait que j'aille dans ce lycée.**

Il se baissa et m'embrassa.

- **Shigure : c'est stupide. Ne reviens pas ici.**

Il s'en alla sans un mot, sans un regard.

Au lycée on se moquait de moi car ils disaient que j'étais gay. Bien sûr, j'aime les garçons, mais… Enfin, toujours est il que j'étais inquiet et triste : mon frère et Shigure était en colère contre moi en ce moment. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Mais trois garçons m'abordèrent et me poussèrent dans les toilettes.

- **Mecs : si t'aime les mecs, on va t'en donner mon mignon.**

**- Moi : _au non, tout mais pas ça_**

**- Mecs : on va te baiser petit canard.**

L'un d'eux m'ôta mes lunettes, un autre voulu enlever le haut de mon uniforme. C'en était trop.

-** Moi : esprits des orbes, protégez-moi !!!**

Un halôt de lumière jaillit et assoma mes aggresseurs. Je m'arrangeai et ressortit en vitesse. Pourquoi cela est-il arrivé ? Je voulais être tranquille. Suis-je punit pour avoir menti à Tohru et aux autres ? C'est injuste, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Rien du tout.

Plus tard.

- **Tohru : j'aime beaucoup Hiroki.**

**- Arisa : moi non. Il semble être faux.**

**- Saki : tout à fait. De plus ses ondes sont étranges, surtout pour un garçon…**

Hiroki que caches-tu derrière tes yeux gris ?

Pourquoi mens-tu à tes nouveaux amis ?

Hiroki qui se cache derrière tes yeux gris ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** pensées en italique. Laissez moi des reviews, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

C'était la fin des cours.

- **Kyo et Saki : suivons Hiroki !!!**

**- Arisa : ouai !!!!!!**

**- Tohru et Yuki : si vous voulez…**

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez moi. Alors que je réfléchissais je me cognai contre quelqu'un.

-** Moi : désolé Aya.**

**- Ayame : on se connaît ?? (regarde dans les yeux)**

**- Moi : Shigure t'as rien dit ?**

**- Ayame : (déclic) ah oui !!!! C'est vrai que t'es déguisé !!**

Il me serra dans ses bras, façon très serpent constrictor…

Les « espions » étaient derrière un arbre.

- **Tohru : Yuki, ton frère est avec Hiroki !**

**- Arisa : ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser…**

**- Moi : Arrête, Aya !! Tu m'étouffes !!!**

**- Ayame : désolé… Tu sais Akito est en colère à cause de ton comportement.**

**- Moi : et Shigure aussi. Je sais.**

**- Ayame : et Hatori te trouves stupide.**

**- Moi : et toi ?**

**- Ayame : moi je pense que c'est inutile ce que tu fais. De plus tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.**

**- Moi : laissez moi tous tranquille !! Pourquoi personne ne comprend, bordel !!!**

**- Ayame : Calme toi. Tu veux de nouveaux costumes ???**

**- Moi : Aya, pas en ce moment, merci.**

**- Ayame : pourtant Shigure serait content…**

**- Moi : (énervé) tu diras à ton copain pervers que je ne suis pas un objet sexuel qu'on utilise quand on veut !!!!!!!!!!**

Il me prit la main.

- **Ayame : il est pas méchant…**

**- Moi : je le sais bien. Mais toi et lui vous vous comportez comme des gamins et c'est chiant des fois.**

**- Ayame : pourtant c'est ça qui t'a plu chez lui.**

**- Moi : c'est possible. Au revoir !!**

**- Ayame : (version larmes de croco) et mon bisou ????**

Je soupirai, lui donnai un bisou sur la joue et poursuivis mon chemin.

- **Kyo : ton frère est devenu gay baka nezumi.**

**- Yuki : (blasé) plus rien ne m'étonne venant de lui.**

**- Arisa : la rumeur sur Hiroki se confirmerait.**

**- Saki : on dirait bien.**

**- Tohru : Mais je me demande où ils se sont rencontrés…**

A peine avait-elle posé la question, qu'ils rencontrèrent Ayame.

- **Ayame : ohh mon petit frère !!!**

**- Yuki : (coup de poing sur le crâne du serpent)**

**- Kyo : d'où tu connaît Hiroki ?**

**- Ayame : qui ça ?**

**- Kyo : Hiroki Hinagoya, le mec que tu viens de quitter à l'instant !**

**- Ayame : _c'est quoi se nom bizarre_ heuu de nulle part !!**

Et, plus vite que l'éclair, il disparut.

- **Saki : il nous cache quelque chose…**

Je poussai la porte de ma maison et me mis en pyjama, quand une voix me vint aux oreilles.

- **Shigure : je t'attendais.**

**- Moi : pourquoi ?**

**- Shigure : j'avais envie de toi…**

**- Moi : et ben si t'es venu juste pour ça, tu peux partir.**

**- Shigure : tu plaisantes ?**

**- Moi : absolument pas. Si t'es en manque, paie toi une pute. Moi je suis pas là que pour ça.**

**- Shigure : mais, enfin…**

- **Moi : j'en ai marre que tu aies si peu de considération pour moi.**

**- Shigure : c'est pas vrai.**

**- Moi : (pleure) va t-en si tu étais venu que pour mon corps.**

Il s'installa sur le canapé. Il faisait la tête mais refusait de partir. Un peu plus tard, il se leva.

- **Shigure : tu ne tiendras pas longtemps sous une fausse identité et quand Tohru et les autres le sauront, ils seront déçus. Bonne soirée.**

Je ne répondis pas car je savais qu'il avait raison. Cependant, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour accéder à l'immense bibliothèque du lycée.

Hiroki, montre leur qui se cache derrière tes yeux gris…

Hiroki, dit leur ce que tu caches derrière tes yeux gris…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **pensées en italique

* * *

Chez Shigure, (enfants au lycée).

- **Ayame : vous vous êtes disputés ?**

**- Shigure : oui.**

**- Hatori : encore ?? Vous cherchez à battre un record, ou quoi ?**

**- Shigure : nan.**

**- Hatori : quoi que c'est normal.**

**- Ayame ???**

**- Hatori : t'es pas très gentil avec…**

**- Shigure : oh ça va. T'es vraiment parfait dans le rôle du grand frère protecteur et inquiet.**

**- Hatori : si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne l'aurais pas laissé avec toi.**

**- Shigure : méchant !!!!!!!!!**

**- Ayame : pleure pas mon Shigure !!!**

**- Hatori : (gros soupirs) _ils ne grandiront donc jamais ??_ (ndla: nan je crois pas)**

La voix de Tohru arrêta leur discussion.

- **Tohru : M. Shigure !!! On a amené Hiroki ici car il est blessé!!!**

Les trois amis les rejoignirent.

-** Tohru : bonjour M. Hatori et M. Ayame.**

**- Kyo : qu'est ce vous faîtes là ???**

**- Hatori : discuter.**

**- Yuki : il faudrait s'occuper d'Hiroki.**

Je n'avais pas voulu venir mais j'y avais été contraint. Ils m'installèrent sur le canapé. J'avais une entaille à l'avant-bras.

- **Hatori : c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**- Moi : Hiroki Hinagoya.**

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis qui lui firent un signe.

-** Hatori : _mais c'est quoi ce nom et cet accoutrement débile ?? Il va falloir qu'on discute tous les deux_**

**- Tohru : Hiroki s'est battu avec deux méchants garçons qui voulaient lui voler son porte-feuille.**

Hatori me soigna bien, comme d'habitude. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable.

- **Yuki : ça va mieux Hiroki ??**

**- Moi : oui, merci beaucoup. Je vais rentrer.**

**- Hatori : (fixe Hiroki) _ça commence à bien faire cette mascarade ridicule !_**

**- Tohru : reste Hiroki !! Au moins pour le dîner ! S'il te plaît !!!!!!!**

**- Moi: d'accord.**

En fait, ce fut le regard tueur du dragon qui m'avait poussé à accepter. Nous nous mîmes à table. Kyo et Yuki se lançaient quelques piques de temps en temps. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à cause du regard de Shigure et Hatori. Ayame était trop occupé à essayer de se rapprocher de son frère. L'atmosphère était tout de même joyeuse, jusqu'à ce que le chien commença à m'embêter.

**- Shigure : tu es un très bon comédien _Hiroki_, tu pourrais faire carrière.**

**- Moi : va manger tes boîtes de Canigou et fou moi la paix.**

**- Shigure : je suis pas un chien !!!**

**- Moi : bah si justement !!!**

**- Kyo et Yuki : il est au courant pour la malédiction ??**

**- Tohru : ils se connaissent ?**

**- Shigure : enlève un peu ton déguisement !!**

**- Moi : je veuxx pas !!!**

**- Hatori : (à bout de nerf) FERMEZ LA TOUS LES DEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shigure arrête de lui parler comme ça et toi enlève cet accoutrement ridicule.**

**- Kyo : tu veux dire quoi par là ?**

**- Ayame : _j'aime pas quand Ha-chan est en colère_**

**- Hatori : que Hiroki Hinagoya n'existe pas.**

**- Tohru, Yuki, Kyo : quoi ????**

Sur les ordres du médecin j'allais me changer et revint les voir avec ma… 

Hiroki, ils vont enfin savoir qui se cache derrière tes yeux gris…

Hiroki, quand sauront-ils ce que tu dissimules derrière tes yeux gris ?


	6. Chapter 6

J'étais allé dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Je retirai mon uniforme, ainsi que mon gilet qui commençait à me serrer. Ensuite, j'enlevai mes lunettes et ma perruque brune. Je remis mes bijoux. Je retournai alors les voir. Hatori, Ayame et Shigure souriaient. Les trois autres avaient des yeux ébahis. C'était normal. Hiroki Hinagoya le binoclard, c'était transformé en une superbe jeune fille : moi. Mes cheveux blonds cendrés et bouclés tombaient négligemment dans mon dos. Des têtes de mort me servaient de boucles d'oreille. Mon débardeur noir, moulant et assez court mettait en valeur ma poitrine et ma taille fine. Un piercing en forme de salamandre ornait mon nombril. A côté de lui, un tatouage en forme de rose. Enfin, ma tenue se terminait par une minijupe à motif écossais et à des sandales noires à talons aiguilles. J'avais maquillé mes yeux gris avec du mascara et un crayon noir, ainsi qu'avec un léger fard à paupière.

- **Hatori : c'est mieux comme ça.**

**- Ayame et Shigure : ouiiii !!!**

**- Kyo : Hiroki Hinagoya est…**

-** Yuki: ... une fille!!**

**- Tohru : alors si tu préfères les garçons, c'est pas…**

**- Kyo : … parce que tu es gay, mais parce que…**

**- Yuki : …t'es une fille !**

**- Moi : bah oui, tout simplement.**

**- Hatori : présente toi.**

**- Moi : je m'appelle Kalynda Soma et j'ai dix-huit ans.**

**- Yuki : pourquoi cette fausse identité ?**

-** Moi : j'ai mon diplôme depuis deux ans. Or, il fallait que j'ai accès à la bibliothèque de votre lycée pour des recherches. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Et même si vous savez, il me faut encore quelques semaines avant d'avoir fini le tour des ouvrages qui m'intéressent. Je vais donc rester Hiroki Hinagoya encore quelque temps.**

**- Kyo : si t'es une Soma, pourquoi on t'a jamais vu ?**

**- Hatori : c'est une décision d'Akito, un point c'est tout. Et ça, ça ne vous regarde pas.**

**- Moi : c'est pas tout ça, mais je rentre chez moi.**

**- Yuki : tu ne vis pas au manoir ?**

**- Moi : non, plus maintenant.**

**- Hatori : moi aussi je vais partir, j'ai du travail. Ayame, ramène toi.**

**- Ayame : au revoir à tous !!!**

**- Yuki : enfin débarassé**

**- Shigure : je te ramène Kalynda ??**

**- Moi : si ça peut te faire plaisir.**

**- Shigure : bien sûr !!! _il est hors de question qu'elle parte toute seule dans cette tenue gnégné_**

Jusqu'à que nous passions à travers le mur de brique, nous ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole. Une fois de l'autre côté, il me prit la main. C'était rare que se soit lui qui en prenne l'initiative. Nous passâmes devant un parc où une elfe et un démon promenaient leur animal de compagnie. C'était un cerbère. Des enfants courraient un peu plus loin. Nous nous étions toujours rien dit. Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel. Il se coucha quand nous arrivâmes chez moi. L'horizon était rouge sang, rouge comme la couleur de notre amour. Je sortis mes clés mais il les prit. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

**- Moi : Shigure, reste avec moi.**

Il replaça quelques mèches de mes cheveux et m'effleura la joue.

- **Shigure : pas ce soir.**

**- Moi : s'il te plaît, mon chéri…**

Il sourit et ouvrit la porte. Je savais que demain matin il serait déjà partit. Peu importe. J'avais envie de le sentir près de moi.

Pendant ce temps, chez Shigure.

Tohru était partie chez Saki pour y passer la nuit avec Arisa. Kyo et Yuki étaient restés seuls. Le rat c'était endormi sur le canapé et Kyo lisait en face de lui.

-** Yuki : (gesticulant) non, Akito, pitié !!!**

**- Kyo : _mais il parle en dormant le baka nezumi ?_**

**- Yuki : (tremblant) Akito… arrêtez s'il vous plaît… aidez moi !!**

**- Kyo : _il doit faire un cauchemar._**

**- Yuki : me laissez pas tout seul ici !! J'ai peur, il fait noir, si noir…**

**- Kyo :_ Akito l'a vraiment fait souffrir…_**

Il se rapprocha de son cousin.

- **Kyo : _il a l'air si fragile… Mais à quoi je pense moi !!_**

Il remonta la couverture sur le corps tremblant.

- **Yuki : (il dort toujours) au secours ! au secours !**

Kyo le secoua légèrement pour qu'il se réveille. Lorsque le rat ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut un regard rubis qui le fixait et son propriétaire, penché au-dessus de lui.

- **Yuki : qu'est ce que tu veux baka neko ?**

**- Kyo : (se poussant) tu faisais un cauchemar alors je t'ai réveillé.**

**- Yuki : il s'est inquiété pour moi ? (non, pour la voisine, andouille . )**

Au souvenir de son cauchemar, le rat trembla. Le chat s'approcha un peu de lui.

- **Kyo : ça va ? _il leva ses yeux améthystes vers moi_**

**- Yuki :_ je rêve, c'est pas possible_ oui, oui ça va aller, merci.**

**- Kyo : _mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_**

**- Yuki : tu, tu veux manger Kyo ?**

**- Kyo : _on nage en plein délires_ Oui, mais j'ai peur si c'est toi qui cuisine… (grand sourire)**

**- Yuki : _depuis quand il me taquine ?_ baka…**

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo et Yuki se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Le chat attrapa une casserole et le rat un paquet de riz. Kyo ouvrit le robinet et remplit la casserole. Il en profita pour asperger son cousin.

- **Yuki : tu vas me le payer !**

Il sortit des glaçons du congélateur et essaya de les mettre dans le dos du chat. Il réussit après quelques minutes de lutte.

- **Kyo : c'est froid !!!!** (ndla: normal c'est de la glace --')

- **Yuki : ça t'apprendra à m'embêter.**

Afin de se débarasser des glaçons, Kyo ne trouva rien de mieux que d'enlever son T-shirt et se retrouva torse nu.

- **Yuki : _il est si… sexy… nyahh je suis pas bien de penser à ça moi_**

Le rat commença à faire cuire le riz et tentant de se concentrer dessus (et non pas sur la créature qui déambulait derrière elle) mais son cousin lui fit couler de l'eau glacée dans le dos, ce qui l'obligea à se mettre torse nu lui aussi.

- **Kyo : _il est vraiment beau… je suis foutu si je pense à ça_**

**- Yuki : arrête de m'embêter (mine boudeuse)**

**- Kyo : (sourire) je ne fais que commencer…**

**- Yuki : dans ce cas, on va voir qui est le plus fort à ce jeu là.**

**- Kyo : très bien, mais avant…**

Il ferma la porte de la cuisine afin de réduire l'espace. Yuki s'assit sur le plan de travail et regarda Kyo droit dans les yeux et afficha un léger sourire.

-** Yuki : j'ai cru voir un grosminet…**

**- Kyo : ouai et il est parti à la chasse à la souris _on est devenu complètement fous tous les deux_**

**- Yuki : minou, minou…**

Le chat se rapprocha tout doucement de là où s'était assis le rat. Ils voulaient jouer.

- **Kyo : je vais te croquer si je t'attrape…**

**- Yuki :_ mais qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?_ essaie pour voir…**

**- Kyo : petite souris, tu ne m'échapperas pas…**

Yuki ne bougeait pas de son plan de travail et il comptait bien y rester assis. Il ne quittait pas le regard rubis des yeux. Kyo arriva enfin à sa hauteur.

- **Kyo : tu ne peux plus t'échapper…**

**- Yuki : game over alors.**

Yuki posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cousin et, après un baiser passionné ils se séparèrent.

- **Yuki : pourquoi on a fait ça ?**

**- Kyo : on voulait jouer je pense.**

**- Yuki : oui, peut-être que ça nous aura permis d'être plus proche.**

**- Kyo : jouer au chat et à la souris pour devenir amis, drôle d'idée.**

**- Yuki : faut croire qu'on est tordu.**

**- Kyo : certainement. T'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?**

**- Yuki : oui, pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?**

**- Kyo : oui.**

**- Yuki : de Tohru, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Kyo : (rouge) comment t'as deviné baka nezumi ?**

**- Yuki : ça se voit baka neko.**

**- Kyo : et toi c'est qui ?**

**- Yuki : Machi.**

Ils entendirent du bruit et remirent leurs hauts en vitesse et sortirent de la pièce. C'était Shigure.

- **Shigure : salut les jeunes. Vous avez pas fait trop de cochonneries ??**

Il reçu deux double coup de pied sauté de plein fouet.

Le soleil se leva et j'étais seule dans mon lit (vous vous souvenez, j'suis une fille). Je me frottai les yeux et les tournai vers la photo posée sur la table de chevet. Triste, je me préparai et allai au manoir. J'y pénétrai discrètement.

- **Moi : salut !**

**- Hatori : bonjour Kalynda. Tu veux quoi ?**

Je m'assis sur la table d'auscultation et baissa les yeux.

- **Moi : je peux te poser une question grand frère ?**

Il se mit en face de moi.

- **Hatori : vas-y, je t'écoute.**

**- Moi : aimer, ça fait toujours souffrir ?**

**- Hatori : pas forcément. Ca fait souffrir et ça rend heureux. L'amour st toujours à double tranchant.**

**- Moi : …**

**- Hatori : qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Shigure ?**

Mes larmes commençaient à perler.

-** Moi : j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime plus. J'aimerais qu'il soit gentil avec moi mais c'est de plus en plus rare. On dirait qu'il s'éloigne tous les jours un peu plus…**

Il essuya mes larmes.

- **Hatori : ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Parle lui.**

Je relevai la tête.

- **Moi : tu plaisantes ?? Parler sérieusement avec Shigure ? J'y arrive une fois tous les trente deux du mois.**

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-** Hatori : tu as raison. Cependant c'est à lui que tu dois parler, pas à moi.**

Je lui fis un bisou et m'en alla.

-** Moi : merci grand frère.**

Plus tard, chez Shigure.

Lui, Kyo, Yuki et Tohru étaient dans le salon lorsque des personnes vêtues de toges noires et portant des capuches pénétrèrent chez eux. Mais qui étaient-ils et que voulaient-ils ?

Kalynda, que ce cache t-il derrière tes yeux gris ?


	8. Chapter 8

Dix personnes vêtues de longues toges noires à capuche pénétrèrent dans la maison. Ils encerclèrent Tohru, Kyo, Yuki et Shigure. Le rat et le chat tentèrent de se battre, mais en vain. Ils furent tous les quatre enfermés dans une cage des plus étranges. Elle n'avait pas de serrure ni de cadenas et il était impossible de toucher les barreaux.

-** Shigure : vous faîtes quoi dans maison ?**

**- ???: ça ne vous regarde pas.**

**- Shigure : mais c'est ma maison !!!**

**- ???: la ferme !!!!!!!**

L'homme envoya un rayon lumineux sur le chien.

- **Tohru : M. Shigure, ça va ??**

**- Shigure :_ je suis habituée avec l'autre folle _oui, ça va merci ma petite Tohru.**

**- Kyo : qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? et vous êtes qui au juste, des moines ?**

**- ???: ce n'est pas vos affaires.**

**- Yuki : on est mal barré.**

**- Tohru : j'ai peur moi.**

**- Kyo : calme toi, faut pas paniquer.**

**- Shigure : facile à dire.**

**- Yuki : ils ont pas l'air très coopératif et pacifique.**

Pendant ce temps.

Je me rendais chez Shigure car je voulais avoir une discussion avec lui. Cependant, je n'étais pas pressée. Ainsi, je déambulais tranquillement entre les arbres sous l'air frais du matin. Le vent léger faisait danser mes cheveux blonds. Un petit écureuil passa devant moi. Il me lança un regard mauvais et s'enfuit.

Celui qui leur avait parlé devait être le chef du groupe. Il avait ordonné aux autres de faire une fouille minutieuse de la maison, mettant tout sans dessus dessous.

- **Shigure : ma maison !!! Ils vont détruire ma maison.**

**- Yuki : on dirait qu'un cyclone vient de passer.**

**- Tohru : monsieur, vous cherchez quelque chose ? on peut peut-être vous aider ?**

**- Kyo, Yuki et Shigure : t'es folle !!!!**

**- ???: non, c'est inutile. On ne coopéere pas avec des gens comme vous. Les humains, on les met en cage.**

Après avoir observé les nuages pendant un moment, je repris ma route vers la maison de Shigure.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé et cela énerva profondément le chef.

- **???: bande d'incapable !! J'ai senti l'aura magique d'un objet dans cette maison ! Alors, trouvez-le !!**

**- Les autres : oui, chef !!**

Et, dans la cage.

- **Yuki : c'est quoi cette histoire d'objet magique ?**

**- Kyo : sais pas.**

**- Tohru : et vous M. Shigure, vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils veulent ?**

**- Shigure : non. _par contre ils viennent de l'autre côté, ça c'est sûr. Ce qui fait qu'on est mal_**

J'entrai dans la maison et vit le désordre ambiant. Si un tsunami était passé, ça n'aurait pas été pire. Je courus vers le salon et aperçut les quatre résidents en cage. Devant eux se tenaient dix hommes en noir. Je reconnus immédiatement la broderie sur leurs habits.

- **Tohru : Kalynda, attention !!!**

**- Moi : qu'est ce que tu fais ici Jézabel ?**

Les dix s'agenouillèrent devant moi.

-** Jézabel : j'ai senti l'aura d'un objet magique alors je suis venu le chercher.**

**- Moi : abruti.**

D'un geste de la main je fis disparaître la cage.

- **Tous les quatre : merci.**

**- Shigure : c'est des amis à toi, Kaly ?**

**- Moi : si on veut.**

**- Jézabel : pourquoi les avez-vous libérez ?**

**- Moi : enlevez ces capuches !!**

Ils s'exécutèrent. Le dit Jézabel, le chef, avait une balafre à la joue droite, ce qui fit crier Tohru.

- **Tohru : mais quel est le monstre qui vous a fait ça ?**

**- Moi : le monstre, c'est moi.**

Ma réponse la laissa surprise.

-** Moi : Jézabel, tu es un abruti. Je t'ai demandé de retrouver ce qu'on m'a volée, pas de mettre le bordel chez les gens.**

**- Jézabel : mais, maître, je…**

**- Moi : ça suffit !!!**

**- Jézabel : mais…**

**- Moi : écoute, le seul objet magique de cette maison est la bague que porte Shigure, c'est tout !!! Alors vous allez ranger et vous vous cassez avant que je m'énerve !!**

**- Tous : oui, maître.**

Je m'approchai des quatre résidents.

- **Moi : vous allez bien ?**

**- Tous : oui.**

**- Kyo : pourquoi ils t'appellent maître ?**

**- Moi : peu importe. Je suis désolé.**

**- Shigure : on t'a volée quoi ?**

**- Moi : les orbes…**

**- Shigure : quoi ??? C'est une catastrophe !!**

Il prit le combiné et appela Hatori et Ayame.

Alors Kalynda, qui se cache vraiment derrière tes yeux gris ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **pensées en italique.

* * *

Hatori et Ayame arrivèrent rapidement tandis que les dix imbéciles avaient tout rangé avant de partir. Nous nous étions tous installés dans le salon.

- **Shigure : tu t'es fait volé les orbes ?**

**- Moi : (soupirs) oui.**

**- Hatori : ton système de sécurité n'est pas censé être infaillible ?**

**- Moi : oui…**

**- Ayame : ça s'est passé quand ?**

**- Moi : il y a trois jours.**

**- Hatori : combien de temps as-tu pour les retrouver ?**

**- Moi : dix jours. Pas une heure de plus.**

**- Ayame : c'est pas vrai…**

Kyo, Yuki et Tohru ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

- **Yuki : c'est quoi ces orbes ?**

**- Kyo : et c'était qui ces gens ?**

**- Tohru : et c'est quoi le bijou magique que porte M. Shigure ?**

Ils n'étaient pas censé savoir, mais ils en avaient déjà beaucoup entendu.

- **Moi : ils ont le droit de savoir.**

**- Shigure : Akito est contre et tu le sais.**

**- Moi : Akito je l'emmerde.**

**- Hatori : reste polie s'il te plaît.**

**- Ayame : la petite a raison. Nous on est au courant, ils peuvent l'être aussi.**

**- Hatori : faîtes comme vous voulez.**

**- Shigure : _de toute façon il vaut mieux ne pas énerver Kalynda_**

- **Moi : parfait. Jadis, existait des temples dédiés aux quatre éléments fondamentaux. Il existait alors un gardien qui maîtrisait le pouvoir des quatre orbes (de l'eau, du feu, de l'air et de la terre). Dans sa famille, chacun possédait des dons particuliers. Ils vivaient dans une terre reculée, où les habitants les respectaient et leur rendaient hommage. Mais un jour la gardienne du temple rencontra un homme à la beauté surnaturelle. C'était un dieu qui était venu se promener sur Terre. La divinité aux yeux noirs tomba immédiatement sous le charme de la belle aux yeux gris. Leur amour était si fort, qu'ils décidèrent de se marier. Tout le monde étant contre cette union, ils invitèrent treize animaux à la cérémonie. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit. Soudain, le plus puissant des dieux apparut. Il blâma les jeunes mariés. Le chat prit leur défense en expliquant que le cœur ne choisit pas. Le roi des dieux, fou de rage, dit la chose suivante : « que tous vos descendants soient maudits par les esprits des animaux ici présent. Et, le chat pour avoir osé vous défendre, sera toujours exclu et banni. Cette malédiction sera le prix de votre amour interdit ! ». Il disparut, laissant un goût amer à cette belle fête.**

**- Hatori : les membres de la famille Soma sont leur descendants. Akito est le dieu.**

**- Moi : et moi la gardienne. Les temples et les orbes existent toujours.**

**- Ayame : mais elles ont été volées.**

**- Shigure : ce qui met Kalynda en danger.**

**- Moi : si je ne les retrouve pas dans les dix jours, Akito, Hatori et moi nous serons plonger dans un coma éternel.**

- **Yuki : pourquoi Hatori ?**

**- Moi : son don d'hypnose vient également des orbes.**

**- Kyo : c'est donc ça l'histoire de la malédiction…**

**- Tohru : on va tous t'aider à retrouver les orbes Kalynda !!**

**- Moi : merci beaucoup.**

**- Tohru : c'est tragique tout de même. Une malédiction pour un amour interdit… C'est injuste.**

**- Moi : c'est vrai.**

**- Kyo : et c'était qui les mecs en noirs ?**

**- Moi : mes disciples au temple.**

Je les chargeai tous de collecter des informations dans le monde où j'habitai.

**- Tohru : mais, mais comment on va faire pour y aller ?**

**- Moi : Shigure, Hatori et Ayame vous serviront de guide.**

**- Kyo : parce qu'ils connaissent bien ?**

**- Moi : oui, vous les suivrez.**

**- Yuki : mais comment on va se défendre là-bas ?**

**- Moi : j'ai du mal à devoir dire ça, mais… il va falloir que vous restiez près de Shigure.**

**- Yuki et Kyo : (cri très synchronisé) quoi ???**

**- Moi : si vous êtes attaqués, sa bague créera un bouclier autour de vous.**

**- Tohru : c'est pratique comme bijou (regarde au doigt de Shigure). Tiens, c'est marrant, on dirait une alliance**.

L'anneau en question était en or avec des fines gravures noires.

- **Kyo et Yuki : (regarde à leur tour) tiens c'est vrai, comment ça se fait ?**

Ayame et Hatori ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. Shigure leur lança un regard noir.

-** Tohru : ohhh, Kyo, Yuki, regardez, Kalynda a presque la même. C'était un lot ?**

Je grimaçai. La mienne avait des gravures rouge.

- **Moi : (sérieuse) ces bagues sont des alliances. Shigure est mon mari.**

**- Tohru, Yuki et Kyo : pardon ??**

Ils se tournèrent vers le chien.

-** Shigure : (air penaud) oui, j'ai épousé cette furie il y a un an et demi.**

**- Moi : crétin !! (et pafff un coup sur la tête)**

**- Yuki : _pauvre Hatori, il a fallut que son beau-frère soit Shigure_**

**- Tohru : en résumé Kalynda, Hatori est ton frère et Shigure ton mari.**

**- Moi : et Ayame est mon parrain.**

**- Kyo : _pauvre fille, elle est pas gâtée_**

Et ce sont sur ces bonnes nouvelles que la recherche des quatre orbes commença.


	10. Chapter 10

De mon côté, je me rendis au temple. C'était une très ancienne battisse en pierre noire. A l'intérieur, on comptait plusieures salles, toutes décorées par de somptueuses gravures. Certaines se retrouvaient d'ailleurs sur mon alliance. Après avoir traversé un long couloir aux murs bordeaux, je me retrouvai dans la salle des orbes. Le plafond, transparent, permettait d'observer le ciel en toutes occasions. Au centre, un autel sur lequel, habituellement, reposait les orbes sacrées. Il était entouré par les statues des treize animaux. Sur les côtés étaient disposées des bougies qui ne s'éteignaient jamais. Ici, c'était ma véritable maison. J'allai ensuite dans une petite pièce et y revêtit mon costume de grande prêtresse. C'était une tunique rouge où étaient brodés les symboles des quatre orbes, à l'aide de fil d'argent et d'or. Cette tenue était magnifique bien qu'assez moulante. Je relevai mes cheveux à l'aide de deux baguettes noires et laissai quelques une de mes mèches blondes libres. Je soufflai un bon coup et commençai à rechercher minutieusement des indices dans le temple.

Tout le petit groupe pénétra dans le monde de la magie. Un démon passa devant eux et leur jeta un regard dédaigneux.

-** Tohru : on va faire comment pour trouver des indices ? J'ai peur ici.**

**- Yuki : Kyo te rassurera…**

**- Kyo : (rouge) qu'est ce t'as dit ??**

**- Yuki : rien du tout, tu entends des voix.**

**- Ayame : on dirait que ça va mieux entre vous deux, je me trompe ?**

**- Yuki et Kyo : disons qu'on a « signé » un traité de paix** (ndla: avec un baiser mdr auteur tordue hihi)

**- Ayame : mais c'est bien ça !!!**

**- Hatori : restez groupés !!!**

Ils passèrent devant un bar où une elfe sortit.

- **Elfe : ouhouh (agite la main) Shigure !!!! Ta femme t'as encore mis dehors ??**

**- Shigure : nan…**

Tout le monde pouffait et le dragon leva les yeux au ciel. C'était pas gagné.

Je finis par trouver mon premier indice : un petit ours en peluche. Le seul problème était, qu'à dix-huit ans, j'étais la plus jeune dans le temple. Ce jouet n'avait donc rien à faire ici. Je décidai de retrouver son propriétaire grâce au pendule.

Ils décidèrent de commencer leur enquête dans un jardin public. Ils se dirigèrent vers trois belles femmes.

- **Shigure : bonjour mesdames.**

**- Ayame : vous n'auriez pas vu des objets magiques quelque part ?**

**- Femme : nan mes agneaux…**

Elles firent apparaître leurs longues canines. C'était des vampires. Nos amis s'enfuirent le plus vite possible.

-** Hatori : on devrait aller voir au marché. Ils y vendent toutes sorte de choses.**

**- Shigure et Ayame : que t'es intelligent Ha-chan !!**

**- Hatori : non, j'utilise juste mon cerveau, moi.**

**- Tohru : dites, ça ressemble à quoi des orbes ?**

**- Hatori : à des petites sphères.**

**- Kyo : on est arrivé au marché.**

**- Yuki : c'est immense.**

Ils firent tous les stands, un à un, sans résultat. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une place, des démons les poussèrent dans une sombre ruelle.

J'ouvris une carte de ce monde, pris l'ours d'une main et le pendule de l'autre. Après avoir tourné quelques instant, il s'arrêta. Je notai l'adresse lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

La ruelle était sale et sombre. C'était une impasse. Cinq démons se rapprochaient lentement d'eux. L'un d'eux lança une boule d'énergie, mais elle rebondie sur le bouclier crée par l'alliance de Shigure.

- **Ayame : ça sert d'être marié avec une prêtresse.**

**- Shigure : appelez-la !!!**

Hatori sortit calmement son portable et composa le numéro de sa sœur.

C'était Hatori au téléphone. Des démons venaient de les attaquer. Je soupirai. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du les laisser seuls. J'ouvris un portail et allai les rejoindre.

J'apparus entre les démons et eux.

**- Moi : pfff, me déranger pour des démons bas de gamme.**

Je les détruisis en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

- **Tous : merci !**

**- Moi : je sais où est le voleur d'orbes. Il faut y aller.**

**- Tous : d'accord.**

Nous sortîmes de la ruelle et nous dirigeâmes vers l'adresse que j'avais notée un peu plus tôt.


	11. Chapter 11

Le trajet jusqu'à la dite adresse ne fut pas de tout repos.

- **Shigure : si tu avais fait plus attention Kaly, on ne serait pas là.**

**- Moi : personne ne t'a obligé à venir.**

**- Shigure : oui, ma conscience.**

**- Moi : depuis quand t'en a une ?**

Les autres étaient désespérés (genre la grosse goutte derrière la tête).

- **Shigure : c'est encore loin ?**

**- Moi : ferme-là ça nous fera des vacances.**

**- Kyo et Yuki : _elle a rien de l'épouse modèle_**

**- Shigure : Aya, elle est méchante avec moi !!!**

**- Ayame : mon pauvre Shigure d'amour !!!**

**- Hatori et moi : _qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?_**

**- Tohru : on est arrivé je crois.**

**- Moi : t'as raison.**

Nous nous trouvions devant un immense portail en fer forgé. Nous entrâmes et empruntâmes une gigantesque allée. De chaque côté il y avait de grands saules pleureurs. Bon nombre d'entre eux étaient morts et désséchés. Un épais brouillard recouvrait leurs cîmes. Nous étions dans la zone oubliée. C'était un lieu où peu de personnes vivaient.

- **Tohru : c'est effrayant, ici.**

**- Moi : t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas dangereux.**

**- Kyo : ça n'a rien à voir, mais pourquoi tu ne vis pas chez Shigure, Kalynda ?**

**- Moi : décision d'Akito.**

**- Kyo : OK.**

Plus nous avancions, plus l'air s'épaississait. Finalement, une petite maison se dessina devant nous. Nous étions arrivés. La porte, complètement délabrée, pendait. Nous entrâmes. Je ressentais clairement la présence des orbes. Cette sensation nous mena dans une chambre d'enfant où une petite fille était assise.

- **Moi : bonjour. C'est ton ours ?**

Elle se retourna. Elle devait avoir sept ans. Ses cheveux châtains étaient longs et raides ; ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond.

-** ???: oui, c'est à moi.**

**- Moi : je te le rend, si tu me rends mes orbes.**

**- ???: t'es la grande prêtresse ?**

**- Moi : oui.**

**- ???: je l'ai vu à ton habit.**

**- Moi : c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**- ???: Lysa.**

- **Moi : Lysa, tu veux bien me rendre ce qui m'appartiens ?**

Je déposai sa peluche par terre.

- **Lysa : non, t'auras rien du tout.**

**- Moi : (plus très calme) écoute, si tu ne me les donne pas, mon frère, ma cousine et moi nous allons mourir et le temple va disparaître.**

**- Lysa : J'sais et je m'en moque. C'est ta faute si ma maman est morte.**

**- Moi : pourquoi ça ?**

**- Lysa : elle travaillait au temple. Elle s'appelait Liliane Kiriyo. Lors d'une mission, il y a six mois, des démons l'ont tuée.**

**- Moi : je m'en souviens. Mais je n'y peux rien. Les démons ont toujours tués et ce n'est pas en volant ces objets que ta mère reviendra.**

**- Lysa : sans cœur ! T'es cruelle !**

Elle commençait à m'énerver sérieusement. J'utilisai donc la force.

-** Moi : Orbes magiques, revenez vers moi, revenez vers votre maître, je vous l'ordonne, moi la grande prêtresse.**

Les quatre précieuses sphères me rejoignirent. La petite fille tenta de se jeter sur moi et Yuki l'attrapa de justesse.

-** Tohru : Lysa, écoute, ta maman sera toujours près de toi. Même si elle n'est plus dans ce monde, elle restera à jamais dans ton cœur. De là où elle est, elle veille sans cesse sur toi. C'est ton ange gardien. Le plus beau qui soit.**

Elle se calma. Tohru avait un véritable don pour apaiser les cœurs. Nous la ramenâmes chez sa grand-mère et je remis les orbes à leur place, triplant la sécurité. Plus de peur que de mal finalement.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Shigure était venu me rendre visite.

-** Moi : tu veux manger ?**

**- Shigure : non, c'est bon.**

**- Moi : t'es malade ?**

**- Shigure : non.**

La conversation était vraiment des plus passionnantes. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assit sur ses genoux.

- **Moi : dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

**- Shigure : rien.**

**- Moi : ne mens pas.**

**- Shigure : tu essaies toujours de trouver un moyen de lever la malédiction ?**

**- Moi : oui, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.**

**- Shigure : et cela met Akito en colère.**

**- Moi : qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?**

**- Shigure : ne dit pas ça, tout le monde subit les conséquences dues à son humeur.**

**- Moi : écoute, je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle et j'essaie de vous protéger comme je peux, quand on me met au courant.**

**- Shigure : tu devrais laisser tomber. Un jour où l'autre, la malédiction se brisera.**

- **Moi : oui, mais si c'est à la st glinglin !!**

**- Shigure : et alors ? Il n'y a que le résultat qui compte.**

Je me levai, furieuse.

- **Moi : tu ne comprends donc rien !! Si je fais tout ça, ce n'est pas que pour moi !**

**- Shigure : ah bon ?**

Je le giflai et m'enfermai dans la chambre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits:** paroles aux Demoiselles de Rochefort et persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Kalynda

**Note:** pensées en italique.

* * *

Shigure était rentré chez lui. C'était toujours la même chose. Je m'endormis, fatiguée d'avoir pleuré. Ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveilla.

-** Moi : mmmmhhhh allô ?**

**- Hatori : désolé de te réveiller, mais Shigure viens d'être admis à l'hôpital.**

**- Moi : il a quoi cet idiot ?**

**- Hatori : une voiture l'a renversé, il est dans le coma. Ayame, Yuki, Kyo et Tohru sont déjà là avec moi.**

**- Moi : j'arrive tout de suite.**

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je m'habillai en vitesse et me rendis à l'hôpital.

- **Hatori : te voilà enfin.**

Il me conduisit dans sa chambre où les autres s'étaient installés. Ayame était assis sur une chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Yuki et Kyo tentait de rassurer Tohru. Shigure était dans un lit blanc. Il y avait des tuyaux et des machines un peu partout.

**- Moi : on s'était encore disputé…**

Mon frère posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- **Hatori : ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce genre d'accident arrive tous les jours.**

**- Moi : oui…**

Le médecin nous annonça qu'il ne savait pas s'il sortirait du coma. La nouvelle me transperça comme une épée. Je m'installai près de lui et regardai par la fenêtre. La nuit venait de tomber. Une lune pleine et diaphane éclairait faiblement le dehors. J'étais seule. Les autres étaient rentrés. Ils reviendraient demain matin. Dans le ciel, les étoiles n'étaient pas bien visibles. J'effleurai sa joue du revers de ma main. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? De te voir allongé ici, entre la vie et la mort, ça me rend tellement malheureuse. Malgré tous nos différents, je t'aime. Je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin.

Ils revinrent tous avec moi dans la chambre.

- **Tohru : t'as besoin de quelque chose Kalynda ?**

**- Moi : oui, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais que tu me trouves un CD. On dit que si une chanson touche la personne, elle peut sortir du coma.**

**- Hatori : _où c'est qu'elle a entendu ça ?_**

**- Tohru : ça serait génial !! Tu veux quoi ?**

**- Moi : Ma seule chanson d'amour, des Demoiselles de Rochefort.**

**- Tohru : j'y vais !!**

Un peu plus tard elle revint avec le CD.

- **Moi : merci beaucoup !**

**- Tohru : de rien.**

**- Yuki : pourquoi cette chanson ?**

**- Kyo : c'est pas trop le style de Shigure.**

**- Moi : c'est vrai, mais c'est la chanson de la cérémonie de notre mariage. C'est lui qui l'avait choisie. Ecoutez bien les paroles, elles sont vraiment magnifiques.**

Je mis en route la musique.

« **Tu es née d'un rêve, d'un trait de couleur,  
Un bout d'arc en ciel s'est posé sur mon cœur**

_C'est ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu m'as demandé ma main, c'était il y a deux ans_

_  
_**Je t'imaginais, tu vivais en moi  
Soudain tu parais, je m'approche, je te vois**

_C'était la première fois que tu me disais des mots aussi doux_

_  
_**On s'est retrouvés, on s'est reconnus  
Quand toi et moi on ne s'était jamais vus**

_Et j'ai accepté ta proposition, sans hésiter._

**_  
_Comme si le hasard qui guidait nos pas  
Me menait vers toi, te conduisait vers moi**

_Nous sommes si différent, mais pourtant_

**_  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours**

_Un jour tu as fini par me dire « je t'aime » et tu m'as avoué_

**Tu es la seule  
Ma seule chanson d'amour**

_Que j'étais ta seule chanson d'amour._

**Je t'ai vu en rêve, effleurer mon coeur  
Du bout de tes lèvres m'emporter en douceur **

_Je me souviens du jour où nos regards se sont croisés. Dès lors tu as hanté mes nuits._

**Tu n'étais qu'un songe, un prince endormi  
Un baiser d'amour te ramène à la vie **

_Tu me semblais si loin et inaccessible et pourtant, un jour de pluie, tu m'as embrassé_

**On s'est retrouvés, on s'est reconnus  
Quand toi et moi on ne s'était jamais vus **

_Alors que rien ne nous prédestinait à nous aimer._

**Comme si le hasard qui guidait nos pas  
Te menait vers moi, me conduisait vers toi **

_Je t'ai suivie sans hésiter, malgré le fait que nous soyons totalement opposés._

**Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours **

_Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir à quel point je t'aime car, toi aussi,_

**Tu es la seule  
Ma seule chanson d'amour **

_Tu es cette unique chanson d'amour.  
_  
**Tu n'es pas un rêve, tu es né de moi  
Je ne suis sur terre que pour être avec toi **

_Malgré tout, tu es peu à peu devenu ma raison de vivre en ce monde hostile_

**Au fil du destin, le son d'une voix  
On croit se connaître depuis mille ans déjà **

_Nous lisons l'un dans l'autre comme dans des livres ouverts_

**On s'est retrouvés, on s'est reconnus  
Quand toi et moi on ne s'était jamais vus **

_Alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis des siècles_

**Comme si le hasard qui guidait nos pas  
Me menait vers toi, te conduisait vers moi**

_Et nous avançons ensemble dans la vie_

**Ce n'est plus un rêve, un trait de couleur  
Un bout d'arc en ciel s'est posé sur nos cœurs **

_Mais aujourd'hui tu es là, dans le coma, et je ne sais pas si tu ouvriras à nouveau les yeux_

**Tu l'imaginais (je t'imaginais), il vivait en toi (tu vivais en moi)  
Soudain tu parais, il s'approche de tes doigts **

_Et je n'imagine pas vivre sans toi, malgré nos disputes et nos désaccords_

**Ils se sont aimés, se sont reconnus  
Alors qu'elle et lui ne s'étaient jamais vus**

_Alors, je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux_

_  
_**Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours**

_Je veux que tu me dise que tu m'aimes, car c'est trop rare_

**Ma seule chanson d'amour...**

_Que cette chanson touche à nouveau ton cœur comme ce jour là…_**» **

La musique s'arrêta.


	13. Chapter 13

La musique s'arrêta.

-** Shigure : (dans le coma) _tiens, cette chanson, je la connais… C'est celle de notre mariage… Il faudrait que je me réveille…_**

Je tentai de me lever mais titubai.

-** Hatori : (me rattrapant de justesse) ça va ?**

**- Moi : je me sens pas très bien.**

**- Hatori : c'est normal, t'es fatiguée et …**

Je le lâchai et atteignit les toilettes juste à temps pour vomir.

**- Ayame : elle va vraiment pas bien…**

Une fois mes vertiges passés, mon frère demanda à quelqu'un de m'ausculter. Nous eûmes les résultats un peu plus tard.

-** Hatori : (m'ayant pris à part) t'es enceinte d'un mois.**

**- Moi : (lui arrachant la feuille des mains) quoi ????????????**

**- Hatori : bah pourquoi t'es surprise ?**

**- Moi : (regard noir) parce que c'était pas du tout prévu !!!!**

**- Hatori : calme-toi, c'est pas grave. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?**

**- Tohru : (agitant les mains) M.Shigure se réveille !!!**

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Tout le monde le « félicita ». Moi, je m'en allai.

- **Ayame : tu pars ?**

**- Moi : (triste)après notre dispute, je ne pense pas qu'il est très envie de me voir…**

**- Ayame : mais…**

Je m'enfuis et rentra chez moi.

Deux jours plus tard.

J'étais sur le balcon. L'air était assez frais à cause du vent. Soudain une voix me tira de ma contemplation.

-** Shigure : (assis sur le lit) entre tu vas attraper froid.**

Je m'exécutai et m'installai en face de lui.

-** Moi : je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux.**

**- Shigure : la chanson que tu as passé… ça m'a aidé.**

**- Moi : c'était fait pour.**

**- Shigure : Kalynda, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil et de romantique, tu le sais. Alors c'est inutile que l'on se dispute à ce sujet à chaque fois.**

- **Moi : c'est pas ça. Je connais ton caractère et ça ne m'a pas empêché de t'épouser.**

**- Shigure : qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?**

**- Moi : (plongeant mes yeux gris dans les siens) j'aimerais savoir si tu es capable d'être un peu responsable de temps en temps et si tu m'aimes toujours.**

**- Shigure : (me prenant la main) je réponds « je pense » à ta première question. Et oui à la deuxième.**

**- Moi : c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes encore ?**

**- Shigure : arrête de t'inquiéter. Mais, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?**

-** Moi : (air sérieux) parce que j'attends un bébé…**

**- Shigure : (défaillant) tu, que, quoi ??**

**- Moi : (exaspéré) parfois t'es lourd mais pas du tout sourd.**

**- Shigure : un petit chiot…**

**- Moi : (désespoir extrême) A-B-R-U-T-I**

**- Shigure : (m'enlaçant joyeusement) c'est une bonne nouvelle.**

**- Moi : faute d'un gamin, va y en avoir deux...**

Le lendemain, manoir Soma.

Nous étions venu annoncer la nouvelle à Akito.

- **Akito : un bébé ?**

**- Moi : tout à fait.**

**- Akito : (s'approchant de moi, sourire triste aux lèvres) t'as gagnée Kalynda.**

**- Moi : comment ça ?**

**- Shigure ???**

- **Akito : la malédiction est due à un amour interdit entre le dieu et la grande prêtresse. Aujourd'hui, cette amour n'existe plus puisque, toi, la prêtresse va avoir un enfant avec un autre. Cela devait arrivé puisque nous sommes deux filles. Ainsi, la malédiction n'a plus de raison d'être. Tout est terminé.**

A cet instant, les douze maudits sentirent un poids s'échapper de leur cœur. Une vive lumière jaillit puis plus rien. Quand une chose disparaît cela peut avoir de grandes conséquences : c'est l'effet domino. Ce fut ainsi que les Soma furent libérés.

Deux ans après.

Nous avons eu une fille, Lily. Cela n'a pas spécialement changer le caractère de mon mari. Shigure et Ayame sont à jamais irrécupérables, même s'ils s'occupent bien d'elle. Aya lui a même fait un costume de fée avec Minne, sa fiancée. Hatori a ouvert un cabinet en ville et je lui ai présenté une amie à moi, qu'il semble énormément apprécier. Yuki et Machi sont partis aux Etats-Unis et Kyo et Tohru vivent ensemble. Akito est partie en voyage et ne donne presque pas de nouvelles. Je travaille toujours au temple où, un jour, ma fille prendra la relève.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Les âmes du dieu et de la grande prêtresse ont fini d'errer et reposent enfin en paix, unis pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Note de fin: **C'est fini !! Désolé pour cette fin pas terrible mais merci d'avoir suivi ma fic. Laissez moi des derniers commentaires, please !!!!!!! Kuss XXX 


End file.
